The Power of Three Spell (Charmed)
The Power of Three Spell, also called the Warlock Spell, invokes the the Power of Three to vanquish evil and protect the Charmed Ones. Referred to in the Book of Shadows as Warlock Spell, it has proven useful for the Charmed Ones in other types of situations; to protect themselves from other demons''As seen in Womb Raider.'' or regain the trust in themselves.As seen in Something Wicca This Way Goes...?. History Vanquishing Jeremy Prue had found their family's spirit board in the basement when she was looking for the circuit tester. Her sister Piper could not believe that they still had this, as it had been such a long time that she had seen it. She turned the spirit board around and read aloud the message that her mother had carved in the back. A day later, when she and her sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were confronted by their first enemy, Jeremy Burns, Piper's boyfriend and a warlock. When Jeremy had trapped the sisters in the attic, Prue remembered the inscription on the back of the spirit board, how the Power of three will set them free. Prue and Piper began chanting the spell, and their younger sister Phoebe followed them. They kept chanting the spell and ultimately vanquished Jeremy."Something Wicca This Way Comes" The sisters used the spell on Jeremy for a second time when he was brought back by the demon Abraxas and attacked Piper at P3. Because Piper had forgotten the spell, she called her sisters and together (through speakerphone), they vanquished him once more."Witch Trial" Defeating the Dragon Warlock The third time that this spell was used was to vanquish the Dragon Warlock."Be Careful What You Witch For" Prevailing over the Source's Heir The sisters had been captured into a magic cage from which magic couldn't escape. The Seer had just been crowned as the Source of All Evil and was about to kill the sisters when suddenly the Source's baby, whom she had stolen not long ago from Phoebe, became too much for her to handle. The sisters were forced to make a plan; Phoebe said that they had to tap into all of the baby's power in order to vanquish the Seer and save themselves. All of the sisters agreed to cast the Power of Three Spell, which created a shield around the cage, which protected them from Seer's attack, and deflected it back, forcing her to vanquish herself, the unborn Source, the Council, and all of the demons in the lair. Strengthening sisterhood Zankou captured the Book of Shadows from the sisters by weakening their emotional state, destroying the confidence in themselves and the Power of Three thus severing their bond with the Book. Since their magical bond was weakened, the Book's ability to protect itself from evil was broken, thus making it touchable by Zankou and untouchable by the girls. In order to get it back, the sisters recalled all the good that they did and chanted this spell, re-establishing confidence in their powers and thus reforming their bond with the Book. Phoebe's altered spell Nearly three years later, Phoebe created a new version of the Power of Three spell in order to vanquish the Source in his resurrected and most powerful form. The spell required the unification of magic of all white magic practitioners in the realm as well as the use of Excalibur."Unnatural Resources" Returning the Charmed Ones' powers The darklighter Rennek found The All and tapped into its power using the Grimoire and the Empyreal Sword as conduits. During this time, he altered the order of magic, causing magical creatures to lose their abilities and mortals to gain powers. Prue, mortal at the time, gains the powers of the Charmed Ones. Rennek sends an army to kill them. Prue then casts the Power of Three spell to return the powers to her sisters, almost killing herself in the process. Battle inside the All During a battle against Rennek's army, the Charmed Ones entered the realm of the All to find Rennek. The darklighter then trapped them with his overwhelming power. The sisters then realized they could tap into the Power of Three in the form of the Power of One and telepathically cast the Power of Three spell to free themselves. Appendices Warlock Spell :How to vanquish your first warlock :The power of three :will set us free :The power of three :will set us free :The power of three :will set us free Phoebe's Powerful Power of Three Spell :The Power of Three we now decree, :The Power of Three will set you free, :The Power of Three will destroy thee! Notes * This is one of the many spells to vanquish a Warlock. * This spell was used as the show's tag line on occasion. It would often be reworded to fit a certain theme or episode (The Power of Two, The Power of Three Blondes). * A spell that requires all three Charmed Ones (to invoke the Power of Three) is commonly referred to as a'' "Power of Three"-spell but they should not be confused with this one. * Despite this being the most popular spell of the show, in the ''Book of Shadows Documentary, Alyssa Milano stated that whenever they would have to say The Power of Three will set us free, the actresses would complain about it. ** It's often been rumored that the main stars had it put in their contracts for the spell to be used once or twice per season. ** This might be the reason why the Power of Three spell has never been cast in the final season. ** The power of three spell might be the most powerful spell on the show. *The spell was used both in The Power of Three, Changeling Places, and Let Gorgons Be Gorgons. Gallery Warlock_Spell.jpg 0a9b3beed5153f10b2fc5792612a6de7.jpg References Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Spells invented by Patty Halliwell Category:Spells with Incantations of English Origin